Big Time Dream
by LiveToLove1996
Summary: When the boys bus breaks down on the way to there last stop on there show, they stop at a local diner and meet a unique girl in a unique situation. Follow them in there journey as they make her Big Time Dream come true.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey everyone! I just recently thought of this idea for this story and I want to know what you all think about it! So review with your opinions and I hope you enjoy reading(: So lets get this show on the road. **

Carlos's P.O.V

We were heading to the last stop of our tour when our bus broke down I think we were in Phoenix Arizona at least that was the last road sign I saw.

"I'm so hungry!" James whined.

"Yeah me too." Kendall said rubbing his stomach.

"I think we passed a small diner just a few blocks ago." I said looking out the window.

"Lets go!" Logan said heading for the door.

We walked down a few blocks and we saw the old diner. It was a small building that read "Hales Diner"

We walked in it was basically dead. Well it was 9:00 at night. A young woman walked up to us, she had to be about somewhere in her young 20's she had on skinny jeans and a black tshirt that said Hales Diner on the back in bright lettering. She was slim and seemed to be in good shape. She had her hair tied up on the top of her head, and what else can I say? She had a beautiful smile.

"Hi. Welcome to Hales." She said with a huge smile. "How many?" She asked.

"Just us four tonight." Kendall said.

"Alrighty," She said grabbing some menus. "Right this way please." She said leading us to a booth in the back corner of the diner.

"By the way my name is Faith, I'll be your waitress. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked after we sat down.

Faith that's a pretty name.

"Yeah I'll get a orange soda." Kendall said.

"Me too." I said.

"Coke for me." James said.

"I'll get a Moutain Dew." Logan said.

"I'll be right back with that." she said writing it down on her little pad smiling with us.

I didn't notice when we first came in but there was a little girl sitting alone at a table, she smiled and waved at us.

She was adorable. She was coloring a picture. She put down her crayons and walked over to us.

"Hi!" She said when she got over to us.

"Hey there little girl." I said smiling at her.

"My names Charlie." She said.

"It's nice to meet you Charlie. Where's your mommy and daddy?" Kendall asked.

She frowned and shrugged. Just then our waitress came back over.

"Oh Charlotte. What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" She said not angry but apologetic for us.

"I'm so sorry if she bothered you." She said setting our drinks on the table.

"Charlie, go back and finish coloring me that picture?" She said getting down to her level.

"Ok Mommy!" Charlie smiled and clapped her hands and ran off to the same table and continued to color.

"Sorry about that." She said again. "She just loves making new friends." She said.

"You look so young, is she your daughter?" James asked.

"Oh no no." She shook her head. "That's my little sister. She just calls me mom cause.." She paused. "That's another story." She frowned. I wonder what happened.

"Anyways what can I get you?" She asked.

We gave her our order and she went and put it in to the kitchen. She was really sweet. Best part is. She didn't freak out over the fact that she was talking to Big Time Rush.

She walked over to the little girl and sat her on her lap. The guys were all having there own conversation but I was too hypnotized by this girl.

"Carlos." Logan waved his hand in front of my face.

"What's with you man?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. "So what were we talking about?" I asked trying to play it off.

"You have a thing for the waitress?" Kendall asked.

"No." I lied. "She just seems interesting to me." I said telling the truth.

"She is pretty cute too." James said.

"Go talk to her." Logan urged.

"But, no she probably already has a boyfriend. I mean just look at her."

We heard a ding. She got up and sat the little girl back down on the chair. She kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen and brought out a huge tray of food.

"Alright." She said. Setting our food down on the table. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked. The whole diner was empty except for us and the little girl.

"Want to sit with us?" Kendall asked. "We've never been to this area before. And our car just broke down. Maybe you could tell us about this place?" He asked. I knew what he was up to.

She looked confused, she looked back at the little girl than back at us. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"Well it's pretty much what you see there's not much to do here. What makes you pass through here?" She asked.

"Oh we're on our way to our last show." James said.

"Show?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah. Were in a band. Big Time Rush. Ever hear of us?" Kendall asked.

"I think I might of…" She said putting her finger to her lip. "Your music is cute." She said smiling.

"So what do you do besides this?" Logan asked.

"Well.. I was a singer and dancer. But I recently had to give it up. I even had a record deal from Roque Records." She said frowning.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why'd you give it up?"

"Well." She took a deep breath. "Our dad, he passed away a few years back.." She said looking at her sister. And our Mom left us soon after that. And when she left, I had to step up and take care of Charlie. " She frowned. I could see her eyes glass over. "Anyways. She doesn't remember her much. And I'm not complaining. She's an amazing little girl. I love her so much."

"You could always go back." I said.

She shook her head. "I can hardly take care of us now. With this job. It'd be amazing but I just can't cut it. Plus it was a few years ago. They probably wouldn't even want me now." She shrugged.

"Well… lets see what we can do about that." Logan said taking out his phone.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n I love all the reviews I'm getting for this story! So here's another update, enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own btr or songs used. **_

Faiths P.O.V

What was he about to do? I asked myself. As Logan pulled out his phone.

"Guastvo, hey." I looked at Logan confused as he continued talking into his phone. Charlie walked over with her picture in her hand. I smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes this was her sign to me that she was tired.

I lifted her up onto my lap. "Sing to me?" She asked resting her head on me. Before I could say anything Logan told Guastvo "I have something you might want to hear." He put the phone on speaker.

"Go on." Kendall said.

I looked at Charlie. Her favorite song I wrote for her.

"Everybody needs inspiration" I sang softly.

" Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the nights are long" I sang to Charlie, she looked up at me and smiled.

" 'cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy" I started singing a little faster and louder.

"Yeah when my world is falling apart

When there's no light

To break up the dark

That's when I, I

I look at you" I sang and Charlie's eyes started to droop.

"When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home any more" I continued to sing, avoiding the shocked looks I was receiving from the four strangers that sat in front of me.

"That's when I, I

I look at you

When I look at you

I see forgiveness

I see the truth

You love me for who I am

Like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone"

"Alright. I've heard enough!" The man yelled.

I stopped singing my mouth clenched shut. Charlie woke up.

"Be here in LA by tomorrow afternoon in the studio. I wanna hear you in person and see where this can go." He said. I had a huge smile on my face, maybe my time hasn't passed. But how could I do this? With Charlie.

"Guastvo out!" He yelled and they both hung up the phone.

"You are an amazing singer! Was that song an original?" James asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I wrote it for Charlie a while back." I said. Charlie just smiled at them rubbing her eyes.

"Do you have more songs?" Carlos asked me.

"Oh yeah." I nodded.

"We have to hear them sometime." Logan said.

"Someday." I smiled.

We continued talking about tomorrow until Carlos got a call.

Carlos's P.O.V

We were all having a nice conversation with Faith, she was really cool, when my phone went off. Oh no it was Amber.

"Hey Baby." She said.

"Hi Amber." I said trying to sound amused.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked in her peppy voice.

"Nothing rea—" I tried to say.

"Oh goodie!" She said. "So tomorrow I was thinking we should meet up and do something!"

"Listen about that—" I tried saying something important but she always interrupts.

"I'll see you then baby!" She said. "Goodbye!" She hung up the phone.

I frowned and shook my head.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Kendall asked.

Faith's P.O.V

Girlfriend? He didn't look to happy about it. That was odd.

"Faith." Tommy, one of the cooks in the back came out to me. "I'm going to head out, can you close up shop then?" He asked.

"Sure thing." I said smiling at him.

"What time do you close?" Carlos asked.

"Actually….. 30 minutes ago." I laughed.

"Oh well we should be going then. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow?" James said smiling at me.

I nodded. "I'll be there. It was nice meeting you guys. Thank you so much." I said.

I gave them there bill and they left leaving me a tip. And on a piece of paper James left his number.

"Alright baby it's time to go home." I said whispering to Charlie. She opened her eyes a little and I lifted her up into my arms and propped her on my hip. I turned the lights off and locked the door.

It was 11 by now. I took us to my car and set Charlie in the back of the car and buckled her in.

I closed the door quietly and got into the front seat and drove us home to our apartment that we shared with my best friend Sandra.

I walked the stairs to our room with Charlie in my arms. I unlocked the door. Sandra was sitting on the couch watching tv. She turned around and smiled at me. "One sec." I whispered walking into Charlie's bedroom. I changed her into her pjs and tucked her in. I kissed her lightly on her head. "I love you." I whispered. "I'm going to make a better life for us, I promise." I said. Mostly to myself. I turned on her nightlight and closed the door. I walked out to the living room. I grabbed myself a glass of water.

"You would not believe what happened today!" I said sitting cross legged next to Sasha.

Sandra was about my height we had the same body frame only difference was I had blonde hair and green eyes and she had brunette hair and hazel eyes.

"What happened?" She asked turning towards me turning the tv down.

"Big Time Rush came in today!" I said. Knowing how she feels about the band, especially James she jumped off of the couch. "NO WAY!" She whisper yelled.

I nodded. "We talked all night long. And they helped get me in to meet with a record producer tomorrow!" I said smiling widely.

"That's so amazing! But what about Charlie?" She asked.

"I was hoping the two of you could come with me tomorrow?" I asked. "We'll probably be staying there for a few days if things go well." I said. "So will you go?" I asked.

"Of course I will! You think I'd let you do this adventure all on your own?" She asked putting her hand on her hip. "How else would I meet James Diamond and have him fall madly in love with me?" She joked winking at me.

Oh that reminded me, he gave me his number. I decided to send him a text.

_Hey James, it's me Faith. I just wanted to say thanks again and I hope we get a chance to see each other tomorrow. I know someone who would be very interested in meeting you._

I closed my phone and went to my room. "I'm going to pack."I said over my shoulder. And Sandra did the same. I packed my bag and Charlie's.

Tomorrow, my life could change forever. Yeah good luck trying to get to sleep tonight.

I changed into my pjs. And crawled into bed. My phone went off. I rolled over and read the text it was from James.

_Hey Faith! It's no problem you so deserve this chance! Just try to get some sleep, I can't wait to meet your friend tomorrow._

I smiled and locked my phone and closed my eyes. Maybe just maybe I'll be able to get some sleep tonight.

A/n REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n Hey everyone I hope you all are enjoying your days and I thought I would leave you a little update (: Not too many reviews for the last chapter, it's disappointing. But thank you for those who did! It means a lot. BTW DISNEY CHANNEL has on The little Vampire! I love that movie, it reminds me of when I was a kid watching it. I had that on a VHS tape D: **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or songs used!**_

Faiths P.O.V

I woke up early the next day to take a shower. I took a nice warm shower did the normal routine. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair. I got dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans with a rip at the knee and a white tank top. I dried my hair and curled my long hair. I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I started to fill up the bathtub for Charlie. I went out to wake up Charlie but Sandra already had her up and eating breakfast.

"Hey baby." I greeted her.

"Morning mommy." I gave her a small smile. It broke my heart every time she called me that. Just knowing that she really has no idea, her innocents to the whole situation is probably what gets me through the day.

I sat next to her and placed my hand on my cheek and stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I said looking around. She had finished eating. "It's just BATHTIME!" I said scooping her up.

"No!" She screamed giggling.

"Common Babe, we're going on a special trip today." I said. "I might be getting a new job." I said.

"But I like your job." She pouted.

"But this one is going to give us a better life together." I said kissing her head.

She finally caved and allowed me to give her, her bath. "Can I look pretty like you mommy?" She asked as I wrapped her up in a towel. "You already are beautiful." I said helping her dry off.

I lifted her up and carried her to her room and was going through her closet while she sat on her bed.

"What are you feelin today kiddo?" I asked going through her stuff.

"I'm feelin pink!" She said jumping up and down on the bed.

Like everyday, I thought to myself. I put on her underwear and put on her favorite hot pink tshirt and light blue shorts with a pink butterfly on the back pocket with pink converse.

"You ready for our trip?" I asked her.

"Yeah I packed all my stuffed aminals." She said trying to say animals. Good thing I packed for her.

"Alright sweety. It's time to go." I said. "Grab your bag." I said and she did. I slid on a pair of black nike running shoes. I grabbed our bags and slung one over my shoulder.

"Ready Sandra?" I asked grabbing my keys.

"Yeah." She said coming out with her bag rolling behind her. She Grabbed my keys for me.

"Wanna hold Auntie Sandys hand?" She asked. Charlie's hand flew to hers. I smiled as we made our way to my car. Our happy little family. We can make this happen, I kept telling myself. I loaded all our stuff into the trunk as Sandra helped buckle Charlie in, I packed snacks and toys for Charlie to play with so I sat that in the back of my car. Sandra got into the front passenger seat and I got behind the wheel. I immediately turned the radio on and I began out long drive.

Carlos's P.O.V

"Hey Baby." Amber said coming over to kiss me. She came all the way to Roque Records just to see me.

I kissed her back frowning. "Hi Amber."

We were currently in the recording studio working on a new song. And waiting to see what happens with Faith. We wanted to make sure Gustavo behaves himself and doesn't call her a dog, some girls find that offensive. It was 2:30 when she walked through the door. Amber moved so she was sitting on my lap.

"Hey!" Faith said smiling brightly a girl followed just behind her holding Charlie's hand.

James and the rest of the guys got up to give her a hug.

"Hey. I'm James." James said to the other girl shaking her hand. She blushed. "That's Kendall, Logan, and Carlos." We all waved and said our hello's.

"Hi I'm Sandra." She said to us.

"UGH! I'm so Bored!" Amber whined from my lap, chomping on her gum. I rolled my eyes. And slid her off of my lap. She gave me a glare, I ignored it.

Faith and Sandra gave each other confused looks.

"Oh Charlie, we have something for you." James said grabbing something off the table.

"What is it! What is it!" She said jumping up and down.

"Here you go." He said handing her the gift. She hugged his leg. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said continuing to jump.

"What is it baby?" Faith asked.

"It's a tshirt, with all of dem on it." Charlie said. She is so adorable.

Faith laughed. "That is so cute!" She said giving James a hug.

"Come here Charlie. Let me help you." Faith said, taking the shirt from Charlie and helping her put it on.

"Now I'm pretty like mommy!" Charlie cheered.

"That's your kid?" Amber asked eyeing Faith up and down giving her a weird look.

"Well." Charlie looked at her. "Indirectly." She said.

Amber went to open her mouth probably with something cocky to say. When Gustavo came into the door, Kelly in tow.

He stood in the middle of the room "Which one of you is Faith?" He demanded.

Faith raised her hand. "That's me." She said sweetly.

Faith's P.O.V.

"Alright Faith, let me get a look at you." He said twirling his finger in the air. "Go ahead spin." He demanded. I gave a questionable look and did so anyways, slowly.

"You have the look. Now get into the booth and sing the song that I have in there for you." He yelled. I did as he said. I went in and put the headphones on I looked down at the music sheet in front of me.

I read over the music quickly. Gustavo sat in front of the controls along with some girl standing behind him. The guys sat on the opposite side of the room and watched, that girl that was sitting with Carlos got up and left he smiled at me. I don't understand him. Sandra sat on the arm of the sofa that the guys were sitting on. Charlie was sitting on James's lap.

I smiled, and gave Gustavo a thumbs up. I heard music start to play through my headphones.

"There's an 'S' under my clothes." I began singing.

"On my chest where nobody else can see

I light up when the doors are closed" I closed my eyes and shook my head smiling.

" I am free, yeah" I opened my eyes.

" And I wish I could make my move" I continued singing

" I can tell that you're really into me" I put my hand over my heart and began dancing.

" And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams

I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train

I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame" I pointed at the guys.

" I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game

You better watch out" I put my hands to the side.

" I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster" I shimmied my arms

" I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah" I pointed my hand in the air.

" I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster" I looked at the others they all looked like they were enjoying the song, Gustavo was even…. Smiling.

" I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah

Yeah

I might look all innocent" I put my finger on my lip.

"But the embers are burning inside of me

And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see" I shook my head with my hands in my hair.

" I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train

I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame

I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim" I continued dancing in place.

"You better watch out, watch out

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah" I sang with all I had in me.

" I'm so high, I'm burning up, kiss your lips, I'm waking up" I put my hand over my heart again.

" There's nothing more to be afraid of

There's an 'S' under my clothes

On my chest where nobody else can see

I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah

I'm a fire starter" I finished singing softly.

Everyone jumped up and clapped. Gustavo's smile faded. Uh oh. "How was that?" I asked nervous.

"That was... Amazing! That's going to be your break out song!" He said excited. "It'll introduce you to the world!"

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" I smiled, goose bumps covered my body.

"I would love to sign you to our record!" He said. I jumped up and took of my head phones and ran out into the room. Charlie was immediately in my arms, "You did it!" Sandra said hugging us.

"Mommy sings pretty." Charlie said, I kissed her cheek.

"We can hook you up with a place to live down here. " The woman behind Gustavo said. "Palmwoods, the home of the future famous." She added. "I'll make it happen." She said walking out of the room.

"That was so amazing." James said getting up from his seat giving me a huge bear hug.

"Thank you." I smiled. I had the biggest butterflies in my stomach. "Logan.." I said releasing James from the hug.

"Yes?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." I said giving him a huge hug. "Thank you so much."

"Hey we don't get hugs?" Carlos asked pouting, darn he was so cute. Too bad he has a girlfriend. Sigh.

I smiled at him. I gave Kendall a hug and then Carlos got up from his seat and lifted me up when he hugged me, and spun me around before putting me back on the ground. I don't know if I was just too excited about what just happened but I had a funny feeling when he touched me, I good, nice, warm, loving feeling.

"Alright, your room is all ready. And here's the companies card to go shopping for anything you might need, since this is so sudden." My jaw dropped. "Thank you so much." I said taking the card.

"Your room is 3J." She said.

"Hey we're neighbors!" Carlos said. Letting go of me. I smiled at him, why do I have a feeling things are going to get complicated.

Carlos's P.O.V.

It was later on that day the guys and I were all back at the crib.

"I think I really like her." I said to James.

He gave me a weird look. "You have a girlfriend." He shot back sounding angry.

"Only because of the label." I said shaking my head.

_**A/n WHAAAAAAAAAAT? The Label? Whatever does he mean?! Well if you review I'll update and you'll know what happens next;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n Hey I'm having a bitter sweet day. I got into a fight with my boyfriend, my best friend had her heart broken:/ but I won a raffle where I get a free pampering session from Mary Kay so we're doing that together :D I dyed my hair and the smell gave me a headache, it's darker than I wanted but It still looks nice. I'm going to be a Auntie to a nephew! **_

_**K-Cat14 The song I used was Firestarter by Demi Lovato, I love her music. Confession. Haha. I feel like with some of the struggles I've been through she's very relatable. **_

_Recap: _

_Carlos's P.O.V._

_It was later on that day the guys and I were all back at the crib. _

"_I think I really like her." I said to James._

_He gave me a weird look. "You have a girlfriend." He shot back sounding angry. _

"_Only because of the label." I said shaking my head._

"Oh not this again.." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You have a girl, why are you looking for more!?" He yelled.

"I don't even want that relationship.." I said. "She's rude, naggy…"

"Then why stay with her?" He asked.

"Our relationship was supposed to help both of our careers, that's why Roque Records set us up in the first place." I said.

"It's not right, to get Faith involved in that and you know it." He said seriously.

"I don't know how to get out of it…" I frowned.

There was a knock on the door. "We can finish this talk later." James said walking over to the door.

"Hey, it's Sandra right?" I heard him say.

"That's right. Well we just moved in and we were wondering if you guys could show us around?" I heard her say.

"Yeah! We'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes. Bring your swimsuit, we're going to the beach." James said back and he closed the door.

"Here's my chance." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Please James, you are so not her type. You can be a bit self absorbed." I said.

"Do you smell that?" He asked sniffing the air. "It smells like a bet!"

"This doesn't seem right…" I said.

"You know you'd loose." He said walking over to grab his swimsuit.

"What are the terms?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"First person to make her fall in love with them will always have first dibbs!" He said. I thought about it for a second. "Deal." I finally said. We shook on it.

I pulled out my phone and sent Amber a quick text message telling her I just couldn't do it anymore. Her reply?

'That's ok. I already had a new boyfriend.'

Good thing that's over with. Now to sweep Faith off her feet.

Faith's P.O.V.

We were in our room, Sandra had the wonderful idea of getting BTR to show us around. Do something fun, I don't really know. I was hoping to just focus on my music. The last thing I needed was to get mixed up in boy drama, I mean I have enough to handle as is with Charlie.

"You're just making excuses now." Sandra said.

"It could be fun and it's a great opportunity to hang out with some really cool guys. I don't see why you're so scared."

"I'm not scared…" I said helping Charlie put on her pink polka dot ruffle one piece swimsuit. I applied some sunscreen to her. "Go grab your flipflops and hat." I instructed her. And she was off.

"I just can't see myself putting myself out there again.." I said going into my room to put on my swimsuit.

"Is this about that jerk Leon again?" I heard her say.

"No." I lied grabbing putting on my white string bikini. And putting on a turquoise strapless dress, that went just a few inches above my knee. I put on a pair of brown flip flops. I threw three towels and a bottle of sunscreen into my purse and grabbed my wallet.

I walked out to find Sandra sitting on the sofa with Charlie in her arms. "You shouldn't let what he did to you affect you for the rest of your life." She said.

"I guess.. But I have a lot going on right now. I couldn't even think of starting a relationship now." I said looking at Charlie smiling. "Plus guys are icky, right Charlie?"

"Right!" She nodded with a serious face crossing her arms.

"There you have it." I smirked. "Let's go meet the guys." I said walking toward the door with Charlie following. Sandra grabbed her key and was following.

"Seriously though, have a good time today and if something happens, let it." She said grabbing my arm. "You deserve someone to love you, and treat you right."

"Maybe you're right." I said.

"They do seem like pretty nice, normal, genuine guys." She added while walking to the elevator.

"I like James." Charlie giggled.

"See even she likes them! But by the way I call dibbs on James." She said as we walked into the elevator.

"Fine by me." I shrugged.

We walked into the lobby and the guys were all waiting there for us on the couch Logan was sitting with a soccer ball on his lap. "Hey you ready to go?" Sandra asked as we approached them.

"Oh yeah." Kendall said getting up. "We're going to have to go in two cars, not everyone will fit. So you girls can ride with Carlos and James in the jeep. We'll meet you there." Kendall Said as we walked to the jeep. Sandra ran quickly to get car seat for Charlie. Carlos helped me load up the back of the jeep with our stuff.

Carlos had on a pair of black swim shorts with gray, peach and blue stripes, he also wore a white muscle shirt and a pair of aviators and flip flops. James had on a plain pair of brown swim shorts a black muscle shirt and flip flops.

"You know how to surf?" James asked me as he got into the backseat.

"No, I always wanted to learn though." I smiled as Sandra helped Charlie get into her car seat inbetween the two of them in the back. I got into the front seat next to Carlos.

"We can teach you." Carlos said quickly.

"That'd be so cool!" Sandra said as I turned to look at her she just winked at me.

Carlos started the car and began the drive. It's DJ Faith Time. I blasted the radio as we drove.

It was only about a fifteen minute drive till we saw the ocean. It was beautiful, the sun shining off the water, I haven't been to the beach in years. As soon as the car came to a stopped I hopped out of the jeep.

"Someones a little eager!" James said helping Sandra out of the Jeep and unbuckling Charlie and lifting her up into his arms she giggled and hugged him. "That's too cute." I said slapping Sandra's arm. Her head snapped up and looked up at them and smiled.

"Here let me help you with that." I said going over to Carlos helping him grab a Surf board out of his car.

"Thanks." He smiled at me, I just noticed how beautiful his smile was, it made my stomach flutter he grabbing our bags and grabbing another surfboard. Wait… He has a girl friend, he has a girl friend. Bummer. I shouldn't even be thinking of him like this. I'm here for my music. Not. Some. Guy.

No matter how incredibly cute he is!

James carried Charlie and we all made our way toward the beach, we saw Kendall and Logan already down there. They had the soccer ball out and were playing they had two goals on opposite sides drawn into the sand.

"Wanna play?" Logan asked picking up the ball.

"Sure!" Sandra said. "But there's seven of us." She said.

"Well how about Carlos, Kendall, and Logan verses Me, you two girls and the lovely Charlie." James said holding up Charlie.

"Alright, but be warned, we were varsity soccer players in high school." I said getting into place. Sandra winked at me, I winked back.

"Ohh no were in trouble now!" Kendall said as Sandra and I took off our clothes and we were just wearing our bikinis. "Looks like we got a couple of Barbies." Logan joked and the guys all took there shirts off and we set them on the side by our towels and we put our surfboards down into the ground.

"Bring it pretty boy." I said getting in Carlos's face trying to act tough…. TRYING.

"You got pretty boy, I got Shaggy over here." Sandra said going over to Kendall. Charlie stood in the middle of us, and James went to the center along with Logan.

3…..2…1 And it was off. We began kicking the ball back and forth. I kept pushing against Carlos trying to keep the ball away from him. We were close to making the goal I was running and Carlos was close behind me I was about to kick the ball in the goal when I tripped in the sand and before I could catch myself a pair of arms were wrapped around me and with a hard thud we both landed on the ground. My body completely on top of his. I rubbed my head and looked up to see my hero, I was face to face with those beautiful brown eyes.

"You ok?" Carlos asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." I breathed, my heart beating so fast being this close to him. I just kept looking into his eyes. I was just inches away from his face, He moved a little closer.

When…

"Hey you guys ok?" James yelled over.

I immediately rolled off of him and blushed bright red. Awkward. "Hey Sandra!" I yelled running over to her. "Lets go take Charlie for a swim." I said trying to get her away so I could talk to her.

She nodded knowing what I had to say just then I was hit by something on my back. I turned around so fast and to be faced with one of the most terrible things I ever saw.

"Faith?! No way is that you!?" I heard him ask. I wanted to run, I wanted to do so many things…. But I…

A/n REVIEW and enjoy (: I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n Thank you K-Cat14 For your review! Everything smoothed over (: Todays our 1 year and 10 months (: **_

_Recap:_

_I immediately rolled off of him and blushed bright red. Awkward. "Hey Sandra!" I yelled running over to her. "Lets go take Charlie for a swim." I said trying to get her away so I could talk to her._

_She nodded knowing what I had to say just then I was hit by something on my back. I turned around so fast and to be faced with one of the most terrible things I ever saw. _

"_Faith?! No way is that you!?" I heard him ask. I wanted to run, I wanted to do so many things…. But I…_

I stood there frozen to the ground.

"Wow. You look as beautiful as always." He said trying to come closer to me I backed away and Sandra stepped in between us.

"Hi Leon." Sandra said trying to be civil. "Leon we're with some friends why don't you just go back to wherever you came from." She offered. I turned and walked away, I felt a hole in my chest.

"Wait Faith, let me talk to you!" He yelled coming after me. I ignored him and looked for Charlie. The guys were playing with her in the sand.

I turned around. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I want to talk to you isn't that obvious?" He asked trying to rub my shoulder. I threw his hand off and glared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I asked narrowing my look, I could see Sandra telling Carlos something and his shot up towards me I saw them talking and he got up from the sand.

"It's funny I ran into you here. I really missed you." He said taking my hand.

"Stop! Don't touch me. You are so disgusting." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Is this about that stupid girl?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You mean the girl you cheated on me with?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

Carlos was making his way over, and Sandra was watching things unfold with the others.

"I want another chance." He said.

"That's a little too late." Carlos said pushing past him and right to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I was beyond confused. I tried to play along. "You see she already is taken." He shrugged pulling me closer. "By me." He smiled. "So scram." He said seriously narrowing his eyes at him. Leon glared at the two of us.

"I'll get you back." He said to me.

"I'd like to see you try!" Carlos yelled threateningly as Leon left.

"You ok?" He asked moving in front of me. I didn't say anything I just brought him into huge hug my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I pulled away so I was close to his face I smiled at him looking up through my eyelashes. "Thanks Boyfriend." I gave a small smile and kissed his cheek.

He let out a small laugh and smiled. "Anything for you." He pulled me in closer to his face till we were inches away. Then I remembered. I quickly pulled away. Our bodies were no longer together. "We cannot be doing this." I said shaking my head.

"What why?" He asked sounding hurt.

"You have a girlfriend…" I said looking down.

"You mean that girl from the studio?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I nodded and frowned. He broke down laughing. "Why is that so funny?" I asked frowning.

"We're not even doing that anymore." He said after he stopped laughing. "We put on a dating act to help promote each other's careers. It wasn't even real." He said looking up at me. I smiled.

"So you're completely single?" I said raising my eyebrow. He nodded. "Completely." He agreed.

"Huh. Interesting." I said walking away. I looked over my shoulder and saw him smiling at me. He caught up to me. "Want to learn how to surf?" He asked as he reached me. "Yeah!" I said we walked over to the others he took his surf board. And I took the other one. "Sandra keep an eye on Charlie." I said as we walked away toward the ocean. We stopped just at the water edge and he attached the strap to my ankle. And he did the same to himself.

I could almost feel her smiling at us. "So have you ever tried this before?" He asked as we entered the water. "Never." I said. "I'm kind of nervous." I admitted. We continued walking in the water we were a little past waist deep.

"Alright lesson one." He said laying the board on the water. I followed his action. "You lay on the board its simple. Follow as I do." He said getting onto the board. I did the same. "And you put your hands out to the side of the board, and you paddle when you see a wave coming your way." He showed me, I continued to follow his action. "Lesson 2" He said looking out into the ocean. "When you see a wave you want to go for, you'll knell and paddle closer. And when your on the wave you stand up and just balance yourself. Kinda like riding a bike." He added. "I'll show you. Stay here." He said as he paddled out farther.

I just sat on the board and watched him as he paddled out into deep water. Huge waves were crashing the surface. He saw a good wave and as he explained it to me he kneeled on his board and paddled closer. He took on the wave and stood up on his board the wave was huge he glided over it and it really looked like he was flying over the water. He rode the wave till it was non existent. He paddled over to me smiling. "Your turn." My mouth gapped open. "How am I supposed to do that without killing myself?" I asked.

"You'll be fine just do what I told you. And if anything goes wrong. I'm right here." He said to reassure me.

"Alright Carlos. I'm trusting you on this one." I said as I began to paddle.

"Now that's my girl!" I heard him yell after me.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I paddled deep into the water. I looked back and Carlos looked so tiny from the distance. I saw a big wave coming, I kneeled on the board and paddled closer as soon as I was about to enter the wave I stood up and raced on the wave it wasn't that hard. I tried to turn but I lost my footing and the wave crashed on top of me shooting my body deep into the ocean, I could feel my head hit something hard my eyes were wide open but I couldn't see anything the water around me began to turn red. The board was stuck on something. I couldn't free myself. I struggled and pulled on the string and tried to escape but it was no use. I frantically looked around for some glimpse of hope.

Carlos's P.O.V.

Faith was doing really nice, I was impressed. I watched her not from a far distance. She was so beautiful. I thought. But then something went wrong. She fell off the board, totally wiped out as the wave crashed down on her. I knew something was wrong when she didn't surface. I swam over as fast as I could. I unhooked my board from my ankle and dove down into the water in search of her. I saw red in the water I swam faster. I saw he struggling to get free, her body was getting slower and slower. Her hook was stuck on the reef, I put my feet on both sides and pulled it as hard as I could. And it broke free. She wasn't moving. I took her in my arms and swam to the surface.

Don't die on me. I kept saying in my head as I finally reached the surface.

A/n Review and I'll update soon ?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n I'm not getting too much feedback on this story, I really need a perspective from those reading to see your opinions and maybe even ideas. Sorry I haven't had a chance to update lately I've been crazy busy! For those following my other story, expect an update soon!**_

_Recap:_

_I knew something was wrong when she didn't surface. I swam over as fast as I could. I unhooked my board from my ankle and dove down into the water in search of her. I saw red in the water I swam faster. I saw her struggling to get free, her body was getting slower and slower. Her hook was stuck on the reef, I put my feet on both sides and pulled it as hard as I could. And it broke free. She wasn't moving. I took her in my arms and swam to the surface. _

_Don't die on me. I kept saying in my head as I finally reached the surface._

Carlos's P.O.V

As soon as our heads hit surface I heard her gasp for air. Thank goodness.

"Faith!" I said to her holding closer. She was struggling to regain her breath. I saw my board nearby and let her lean on it. Her head was bleeding by it didn't look to bad.

"Well…" She said still struggling to breath evenly. "I didn't think I'd be that bad at this." She tried to laugh. She pulled the rest of her body up on the board.

"You're bleeding." I said taking her chin in my hand examining her face. She had a small scrape on her left side of her forehead, she looked up at me with her big beautiful eyes.

She took her hand and placed it near the scrape. "What's the verdict doctor?" She joked. "Will I live?" She added and began paddling to shore. I laughed and got up on the board with her and paddled back with her. As soon as we reached shore I took the board in one of my arms and I pulled her close on the other side of me she leaned on me as we walked over to the others.

Sandra was in the sand making a sandcastle with Charlie and James they were all smiling he looked like he was really into her. Maybe I could call off the bet soon, before anyone gets hurt. I really am starting to like this girl.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Sandra said running up to Faith as soon as she saw her face.

"Language, in front of Charlie." Faith said back. I went over to our stuff, and grabbed my towel I walked back over to Faith. "I'm not that good at surfing." She added.

"Not DUH!" Sandra said back.

"Here, let me help." I said and we both sat down on the ground. Sandra went back to playing in the sand with the others. I lightly dabbed away the blood that was on Faith's head. She winced at first but then just looked up at me through her eyelashes and gave me a small smile. I hadn't noticed how close my face was to hers.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I gave her a half smile. "No problem." I whispered back.

"Hey guys!" Kendall said coming over to us. "We should check out the boardwalk, it's starting to get dark." He paused and looked closer at Faith. "Whoa Faith you ok?" He asked as Faith and I moved apart.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Turns out, I'm very bad at surfing." She tried to joke it off giving us a half smile.

He gave her a questionable look then looked back at me. "Are you guys up for it?" He asked looking at me. I looked at Faith who smiled. "Yeah! It'll be fun." She said.

"Cool, lets go!" Kendall said going back and picking up some of our stuff. I looked back at Faith and took her hand in mine, I felt a strange sensation serge through my body. What was going on?

We all put our clothes back on. I kept catching myself looking at Faith, she is so beautiful, smart, funny, she can make any situation into a good one, she always looks on the bright side. She's the perfect girl for me. I really need to call off the bet with James the next free minute I get with him alone.

Faiths P.O.V.

I took Charlie's hand in mine and we all walked back to the car.

"Are you having a good day, sweetie?" Carlos asked her as she reached up for him to hold her other hand. He smiled wide and took it happily.

"Yeah!" She said jumping in the air. "I want Mommy to marry you!" She giggled, I blushed bright red.

"Ah Charlie…." I said not knowing where to go with that comment so I just ruffled her hair. There goes my chances, probably scared him off.

"You're cute when you blush." He said looking at me, he wasn't even fazed by what she had said. I just looked at him amazed. He moved closer to me.

"I'm hungry!" I announced holding my tummy. Smooth move, I thought to myself as he moved away and chuckled. "Want some pizza?" He asked pointing to the pizza shop we were about to walk past on the boardwalk. "Yesssssss!" I said dramatically walking towards it.

"Ohh food! I'm in!" Logan said racing past me, Kendall not too far behind him.

I looked over to see Sandra hand in hand with James following from behind they looked deep in conversation, they both looked so happy. How did I know this would happen? I sarcastically asked myself.

We walked in and sat ourselves on the stools. Logan and Kendall sat on one side of Charlie then it was me, Carlos, Sandra, and then James.

"What can I get ya?" A perky brunette bounced over. I noticed Carlos tensed up. She eyed him up and down, checking him out.

"Carlos?" She asked in disbelief. "And the rest of the old gang." She said not sounding anywhere near excited.

How did she know them? Must be a fan. I guessed.

"Alexa." Kendall said in a bland voice.

"Lets go eat somewhere else." James said getting up.

"Guys don't be silly!" Alexa said putting her hand on her him. She was beautiful, she was about 5 foot 8, big brown eyes, and big lips, she had the dream body, slim with just the enough in all the right places.

Definitely intimidating.

"Hi I'm Alexa." She said smirking turning her gaze towards me. "Carlos and I used to go out, not too long ago."

Yep. Definitely intimidated.

"Common, lets get out of here." Carlos said getting up to his feet.

"I'll get a two slices of plain pizza." I said. She gave me a look.

"Make that one for me." Sandra added.

She rolled her eyes and went to get us our pizza. Carlos sat back down. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Me and her used to be a thing, she's psycho. So we aren't anymore." He said simply.

I nodded. "Totally understand." I laughed. She brought over our pizza and some napkins for us.

"Can I get a fork and knife?" I asked. She silently got it for me.

"Okay, Charlie." I smiled. "Hungry?" I asked. She gave me her puppy eyes and rubbed her stomach. I cut up a few pieces of her pizza and put it on the fork and blew on it before I fed it to her. She clapped her hands happily.

Alexa was nowhere in eye sight.

"She's lucky to have you." Kendall said randomly as I took a bite of my pizza. He motioned towards Charlie with his head. I smiled. "Thank you."

"Isn't it hard?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "I mean it can be. But at the end of the day its all worth it." I smiled and fed Charlie another piece.

"I gotta potty!" Charlie whispered to me.

"Me too!" Sandra said getting up. I shook my head and took a big bite of my pizza finishing it.

"We'll be right back." I said helping Charlie jump off of the seat.

Carlos's P.O.V.

As soon as I knew the girls were out of ear shot I turned to James.

"James, we gotta talk." I said seriously.

"Bout what bud?" He asked.

"You know what…." I paused and whispered. "The bet? Faith?" I said trying to bring him up to speed.

"Oh yeah. Man, you really are going all out on this bet…" He said his voice drifting off.

"That's not the thing. We need to call off the bet.—" I was cut off sentence.

"A bet?" Sandra asked stepping over from behind us. She crossed her arms. Faith, I guess was still in the bathroom with Charlie.

"It is not what it sounds like." I said putting my hands up in the air.

"You mean you didn't make a bet over Faith?" She said.

"Well yeah but…" She just shook her head. "I was just calling it off." I said innocently. "It was stupid to begin with, but bone head here dragged me into it." I said slapping the back of James head. He just glared at me.

"I really care about her." I said honestly.

"If you care about her you need to tell her about the bet, be honest.." She said shaking her head. "She needs to know." She added, "And to hear it from you."

Alexa's P.O.V

I want Carlos back no matter what I have to do I wont let anyone get in my way. And just as I thought that I overheard something that just might help me get him back.

"You know what…." Carlos said and whispered. "The bet? Faith." He said.

I smiled mysteriously no way is that chick stealing what is rightfully mine.

Faith's P.O.V.

"Yeah Guastvo. I can be there." I sighed. I guess our day of fun was coming to an end sooner than later. I walked over to the guys as I hung up the phone.

"Looks like I have to go." I said. "Guastvo needs me in the studio."

"Do you want a ride back?" Carlos asked.

"No." I smiled. "I can catch up with you guys later at Palmwoods."

"We can keep Charlie." He offered. "She'll have a good day with us." Kendall added.

"Just take good care of her." I said. "I'll see you guys later." I said putting the money down on the table for our food.

I gave Charlie a quick kiss on the head. "I love you baby."

"I love you too!" She said back.

I gave the guys a quick hug and then I left to go catch a cab over to Roque Records.

The ride wasn't too long, I just watched as the buildings and people flashed by me outside my window. I couldn't help but smile, all my dreams were coming true. And on top of all of it, I found a guy who makes me happy. I could really see myself falling for this guy.

The driver stopped in front of the studio. I gave him the money and got out of the car. I walked up the front steps and walked straight to Studio B, walking past all of the gold records, maybe one day I'll have one of those on this wall. I smiled to myself.

"Hey." I said walking into the studio. Guastavo was sitting in front of the piano with paper in front of him.

"Faith! So lets cut to the chase. Tomorrow morning we got you a spot MTV's What's hot!" He announced. My eyes grew wide. "NO WAY!" I yelled excited.

"We need to get to practicing if you're going to be ready by then." He handed me a piece of paper with lyrics written across it.

"First song, then dance." I nodded. Kelly handed me a pair of black leggings and a white t-shirt and sneakers and socks. "You'll want to wear this." She smiled at me.

"All right lets get this show on the road." I said heading off to change. It was going to be a long day, and for some reason, I could not get Carlos off my mind.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n Hello all! I hope you all are enjoying reading and I really love the feedback! I keep thinking of this story and I have so many ideas that are just so awesome I cant wait! **_

Faiths P.O.V

BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP. My alarm rang . I rolled over in my bed, my body ached all over, but I couldn't help but smile. Today was my big day. I hit the snooze button and curled up under my blankets.

"I. Can't. Believe. This is real." I whispered to myself. I rolled out of my bed and walked out the door into the kitchen, my two favorite girls were already sat at the table eating waffles.

"We made waffles!" Charlie yelled.

"I made the waffles." Sandra mouthed to me. I giggled and shook my head I took a bite of Charlie's waffle, "HEEEEEEY!" She yelled pouting at me.

I just kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"You ready for today? They dropped off some tickets for us and the guys." Sandra said.

"I'm so nervous to sing in front of all those people, it feels so unreal." I said. I took a second, and took a deep breath "I better get ready." I said heading towards the shower.

"Oh Gustavo said makeup and hair. AND your outfit, are all waiting for you there." Sandra smiled at me.

I smiled from ear to ear. "Can you get Charlie ready?" I asked heading towards the bathroom.

"Sure thing babe." I heard her yell back to me.

I quickly jumped into the shower.

"Like neon lights." I sang softly to myself turning on the shower. I let the steam from the hot water slowly fill up the room. As soon as I wash done in the shower I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

I whipped the steam off of the mirror with my hand. I ran a brush through my long hair and blow dried it. As soon as I was done I walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Sandra?" I yelled looking up. My eyes grew wide, inside the room sitting on our couch was those 4 boys. Sandra turned around she gave me the same look.

"Hey." Carlos said trying not to stare. My face turned bright red and I ran to the bedroom. I closed the door behind me and made sure to lock it.

"That was so embarrassing." I whispered to myself. My face still felt hot. I shook my head rapidly. I quickly threw on a pair of black leggings and a white tank top I slid on a pair of converse sneakers and I grabbed my jean vest. I looked at myself in the mirror, I a pink and white hat and put on a pair of sun glasses.

It was 7 A.M. I checked my phone. I had a few texts and missed calls and 3 voicemails. I saw the familiar number come up and ignored it, and deleted the text message without reading it.

Two hours till show time. I don't need this kind of distraction anyways, today was going to be my day to shine.

I unlocked the door and grabbed my purse. "They sent a limo for us, everyone went ahead. Their waiting downstairs." Carlos told me.

"This is so cool!" I jumped and he laughed.

"Common Faith, your chariot awaits." He said lending me his arm. I giggled and took it.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as we walked down the hall.

"More anxious." I said honestly. "But I know the nerves will kick in when I get there.

"Wanna know a little secret?" He asked. I nodded. "This is what gets me through my most nervous times." I nodded for him to continue. "I have my good luck charm." He said showing me a purple and blue braided bracelet he had tied on his wrist, as we reached the elevator.

"My little sister made this for me a long time ago, when the guys and I first had our big audition. She gave it to me for good luck, I haven't taken it off since.." He paused. "But.." He said un-tying the bracelet "I think it'll do you some good." He took my hand and tied the bracelet on. I couldn't help but smile, I hugged him and kissed his cheek as we got off of the elevator. "Thank you." I whispered.

The door opened and someone stepped in as we stepped off but as the doors closed I saw his face. He leaned against the wall and winked at me. Why was Leon here….? I asked myself. I tried to shake my thoughts as we walked to the limo, the driver was waiting with the door open for us and our friends in the back.

"Took ya long enough!" Sandra exaggerated. I stuck my tongue out at her And sat myself between her and Carlos.

"Mommy's going to sing on TV!" Charlie cheered.

"Yeah sissy is." I smiled at her.

The drive there was uneventful. When we arrived people were all lined up, many had BTR signs and tshirts on I guess word got out that they would be here. I heard screams as security fought to hold the teens back. Carlos took my hand and I took Charlies as we got out of the limo Carlos signed a few autographs as did the others and they stopped to take a few pictures. Sandra whispered something to James and he nodded and she pulled me away to go get ready.

"Make sure you all listen for our good friend Faith! She's performing today, you wont want to miss this!" Kendall announced loudly. They cheered. I blushed as we walked through the doors.

"Faith?" I heard Gustavo yell from across the room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ok so here'd what's happening today. Makeup and hair is standing by waiting for you. So get to it. I'll be over to go over some vocal warm-ups before you go on." Gustavo said.

"And here's what you'll be wearing." Kelly handed me beautiful metallic silver mini dress and black heel booties to wear with it. "And after today these are yours to keep." She winked at me.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much! I love it." I sang.

"Save the singing for the stage Gustavo said harshly." His face softened and then so did his voice. "You deserve a little reward for all the hard work you put in yesterday, I don't usually write with people."

"Well I'm glad I could be the exception. I'm going to go get dress, I'll catch you later." I said heading to my dressing room that they arranged for me to have. I slid off my clothes and put on the dress and booties.

"How do I look?" I asked.

Sandra looked up from Charlie her eyes widened. "Carlos is going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off of you. Or his hands to himself! You look incredible!" She said getting to her feet.

"Mommy pretty like a princess." Charlie said coming over to me hugging my legs. I leaned over and hugged her back.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." She said back.

Sandra looked on and smiled at us. Maybe it wasn't so bad that it was just us, I've been thinking a lot about my mom. Where she was now, if she'd be proud, if she would ever come back, if I'd let her back in… I tried to shake my thoughts off.

There was a knock on the door. "Faith, Makeup and hair is waiting for you."

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"I'll see you after?" I told Sandra.

"Good luck love, you'll be amazing!" She told me.

"Luck mommy!" Charlie told me I kissed her cheek.

I walked out the door and to the makeup and hair station and sat in the chair and before I knew it I was surrounded by all these people.

Carlos's P.O.V.

The guys and I were waiting for Faith to come on stage we were all standing in the crowd.

"Man what are you going to do?" Kendall asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Are you going to tell her about the bet?" Logan said as if it was obvious.

"I want to but, I risk all my chances with her.." I paused. "Lets not talk about this now." I added.

"Damn, guys got it bad." James joked.

"Dude, this is your fault." I said. He shrugged. "And now Sandra knows.."

Just then Sandra and Charlie came over to join us.

"She's up next." Sandra said finding a spot next to James.

"Alright next we have an up and coming artist," The announcer said from the stage. "She's from a small town, but don't worry this wont be the last you'll hear from her! Give it up for Faith!" He yelled into the mic and ran off stage. And you heard music begin to play. And she stepped out on stage, my jaw dropped, she looked amazing.

"Try not to drool." Logan teased me. I glared at him but went back to watching her performance.

Faith's P.O.V

I heard the announcer finish up with his intro for me, my heart was beating a million times a minute as stage crew hooked up my head set mic. I heard the music start, my dancers were waiting in position behind the curtain waiting for there cue. I walked out right to center stage.

"Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by" I sang looking for my friends.

"You'll be coming home with me tonight" I sang with a wink.

"We'll be burning up like neon lights" I closed my eyes as I hit the high note, and the songs beat changed.

" Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now" Some of the dancers came out clapping there hands to the beat.

" Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful," They began to dance " we're beautiful, right now"

" You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces" I looked at Carlos right in his eyes. And began dancing on stage.

" So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time" I put my hand to my heart and belted out the note.

" Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by" I put my hands in the sky.

" You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights" One of the male dancers spun me around.

"Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights" I continued dancing around the stage.

"Neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Like neon lights

Like neon lights" I looked out into the audience everyone was dancing and singing.

" Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now

Shining like stars ''cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now"

"You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces" I kept catching myself looking at Carlos.

" So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time"

" Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights" I danced across stage with the dancers.

" Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights" I sang jumping up and down with the beat.

" Neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Like neon lights

Like neon lights"

"Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time"

" Like neon lights

Like neon lights"

" Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out" I let the note fade away, and I posed with my hand on my hip and so did my dancers. The crowd went crazy they were screaming and yelling, cheering my name. This is what I dreamed of.

"Thank you guys! Have a good night!" I yelled into my mic and I ran off stage. I gave the back up dancers a hug. "That was so awesome!" I said.

"Faith?!" I heard a familiar voice from across the room,

"Carlos!" I ran in his direction. His arms wide open, he embraced me in his arms and spun me around.

"You were amazing!" He said as he sat me back down.

"Thank you." I smiled still in his arms.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" He cheered.

"And what do you have in mind?" I giggled.

"How about I take you out tonight?" He paused, "Like on a date?"

To be continued…

Review!


End file.
